As Leis de Murphy
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Estava tudo dando errado, como se o próprio Murphy o estivesse seguindo, e tudo isso justo quando tinha encontrado o cara da sua vida! Era muita má sorte mesmo ! '
1. Primeira Lei

**As Leis de Murphy**

**Primeira Lei:**

_Toda partícula que voa sempre encontra um olho._

Estava esperando Jared a mais de meia hora naquele parque, decidiu que comeria alguma coisa e foi até o carrinho de cachorro quente, pediu um para o senhor.

_Por favor, eu quero um cachorro quente, estou um pouco atrasado, tem como fazer rápido. – uma voz rouca disse atrás de si.

_Me desculpe, o moço chegou antes. – o senhor respondeu e Jensen se obrigou a olhar para o homem.

Ele era um pouco mais baixo, tinha os cabelos pretos um pouco arrepiados, olhos bem azuis e a pele branca, ele sorriu envergonhado e Jensen sentiu as pernas virarem gelatinas.

_Ah, não... Tudo bem pode fazer o dele primeiro, eu espero, não estou com pressa nenhuma. – e sorriu gentil.

_Obrigado. – o moreno sorriu.

O senhor terminou o cachorro quente e deu para o moreno que pagou, mas não foi embora, ele esperou até que ele fizesse o de Jensen.

_Então, com eu passei na sua frente eu acho justo pelo menos ficar um pouco com você. – e sorriu.

_Pensei que estava com pressa. – retrucou. – Quero dizer... Sabe... Você disse que...

_Tudo bem, eu me arranjo depois. – e mordeu um pedaço do cachorro quente. – Vamos nos sentar ali? – perguntou depois de engolir, apontando um banco no meio da praça.

_Ah... Tudo bem se não for problema pra você.

_Não, não é.

Conversaram animados e Jensen nem viu a hora passar, foi quando jogou o pacote do cachorro quente é que aconteceu. Um vento forte veio de Deus sabe onde e o loiro sentiu o olho arder.

_Ai. – reclamou, coçando o olho sem parar, deixando-o avermelhado pela irritação do material estranho.

_O que foi? – perguntou, levantando-se para ir de encontro a ele, jogando seu papel também no lixo e então olhando para o rosto do loiro. – Você está bem?

_Tem... Alguma coisa no meu olho e eu não consigo tirar. – disse, ainda esfregando os olhos com o dedo.

_Espere, não faça assim. – disse.

Jensen olhou para ele, parando de tentar tirar a poeira do olho. Misha se aproximou mais, inclinou e soprou o olho dele de leve, fazendo o loiro piscar incessantes vezes antes de rir da situação, estava ficando nervoso.

_Pronto? – o moreno perguntou.

_Sim, eu estou melhor, obrigado. – disse sorrindo para ele e piscando os olhos normalmente.

_Foi um prazer. – e sorriu. – Você vai fazer alguma... – não terminou de falar porque o celular em seu bolso começou a tocar. – Me desculpe. – pediu, atendendo a ligação, foi breve, mas Jensen entendeu que a pessoa do outro lado estava nervosa e Misha prometeu que já estava chegando. – Me desculpe, Jensen eu preciso ir, mesmo, me desculpe.

_Tudo bem, eu entendo. – e sorriu.

_Eu te ligo. – e saiu correndo, ele estava mesmo atrasado.

_Mas... Você nem pegou meu número. – sussurrou.

Nossa, aquele dia tinha mesmo começado bem. Sentou-se de novo e digitou o número do amigo, por que diabos ele estava demorando tanto?!

_Jay? Você já está vindo? – perguntou, ouvindo o amigo suspirar do outro lado.

_Me desculpe, Jen. Eu estou aqui no psicólogo, ele está um pouco atrasado, mas a secretária me disse que ele já esta chegando e... Oi, doutor. – ele saudou alguém que parecia ter chegado aquele momento, o outro respondeu que ia arrumar a sala e já iria chamá-lo. – Tudo bem. – ouviu Jared responder. – Jens, eu saio daqui e vou direto pra praça, ta bem? Me espera só mais um pouco, vai?

_Tá, eu espero Jay. – e deu uma risadinha. – Não vai me citar nas conversas com esse doutor aí hein?

Jared riu escandaloso do outro lado.

_Pode deixar, se depender de mim, ele nunca vai saber de você. – se despediram e desligaram.

Jensen recostou-se no banco e jogou a cabeça para trás, lembrando de Misha. Ele era engraçado, bonito, era interessante... Por que diabos tinha esquecido de pedir o numero dele? Por que diabos ele não tinha pedido seu numero?

Bem, Jared sempre lhe disse que tudo que tinha que acontecer, dava um jeito de se concretizar, suspirou, era melhor ter um pouco de esperança, quem sabe não o encontrava um outro dia?

Sorriu, hoje seria ele a contar novidades a Jared, não o contrário, com sempre era.

* * *

**N/a:** O negócio é o seguinte, como são 101 Leis Pessimistas (só as que eu achei, é claro, porque com certeza tem mais) eu resolvi fazer só... 7(não sei se alguém notou, mas esse é meu número preferido no mundo todo *O*)! Poisé, eu sei que é muito pouco, mas acreditem, vai ser legal, eu juro .n.

**Eu sei que nem terminei Deanna(?) ainda e já estou fazendo outra fic, mas é que eu não podia ignorar as idéias, sabe?! Desde que eu comentei em uma outra fic sobre essas leis, essa fic simplesmente se fez na minha cabeça e eu precisava escrever, então é isso aí.

Até a próxima -doisbejo.


	2. Segunda Lei

**Segunda Lei:**

_Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível._

Jensen acordou no outro dia e sentia que ia ser um dia maravilhoso, sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. O moreno que conhecera no dia seguinte simplesmente não deixava seu pensamento, tinha que achar um jeito de encontrá-lo de volta, mas como?

Levantou e a primeira coisa que procurou foi seu chinelo preto da sorte, mas ele não estava no lugar que costumava deixar, andou um pouco pelo quarto e para seu completo azar acabou por topar com o dedo no pé da cama.

_Ahhhh. – e sentou-se no colchão, dobrando a perna e trazendo o pé para mais perto. – Que droga! – se segurava para não xingar.

Massageou o dedo e assim que parou de doer, Mailon apareceu na porta do quarto, o chinelo da sorte todo mordido na boca e o loiro achou que ia enfartar. Não que fosse supersticioso, mas quando usava aquele chinelo coisas boas sempre aconteciam.

Estava com ele no dia anterior quando conheceu Misha.

_Mailon... Não acredito... Por que você fez isso? – perguntou como se o dálmata, ainda pequeno demais, soubesse o que tinha feito de errado.

O cachorro largou o chinelo e veio até ele, o rabo balançando enquanto chegava mais perto e começava a lamber os dedos do pé do loiro.

_Eu sei que não fez por mal, Mailon, mas sabe... Tem muitos outros sapatos pra você... – não terminou de falar ao ver que além do chinelo da sorte o cachorinho tinha mordido mais alguns sapatos seus, alguns cadernos e folhas, isso além de ter roído a ponta da porta do guarda-roupa. – Ahhh, não acredito. – e se jogou na cama.

Não, aquele dia não estava começando bem, pelo menos tinha deixado de ser depois de ter pisado no chão. Pensou em Misha mais uma vez e sorriu, logo sentiu a língua do cachorro passeando por sua cara e riu.

_Mailon! – disse e abriu os olhos, vendo o cachorro entortar a cabeça olhá-lo, como se fosse inocente demais para notar o estrago que tinha feito. – Ta com fome? – perguntou, olhando para ele. – Quer um cachorro quente?

O cachorro latiu, como se não tivesse gostado muito da idéia.

_Afinal, como foi que você subiu aqui? – perguntou e sustentou-se pelos cotovelos, olhando para a pilha de livros que estava perto do criado mudo, viu o cachorrinho, ir para o criado mudo, logo pulando para os livros e em seguida para o chão. – Hum, safadinho. – e sorriu.

Levantou e foi pra cozinha.

_Você não vem? – gritou para o cachorrinho, que logo apareceu na porta da cozinha, entortando a cabeça e olhando para ele. – O que acha de ovos mexidos e café para começar o dia? – perguntou, mas seu olhar estava fixo na frigideira enquanto mexia os três ovos que tinha posto lá.

O cachorro entortou a cabeça mais uma vez, logo indo para os pés do loiro, mordendo os dedos dele, como se quisesse brincar.

_Hey, hey... Calma, cara. – e colocou os ovos em um prato. – me deixe comer primeiro, tudo bem? – e sorriu, sentando-se de qualquer jeito na cadeira.

Jared não demorou a aparecer.

_Dia. – disse ele, abrindo a geladeira e quase se enfiando lá dentro afim de achar algo comestível. – A gente só tem leite? – perguntou depois de ver apenas o galão de leite no meio da geladeira.

_Ovos também. – retrucou, pegando um pouco para colocar no pão e deixando um pouco para o amigo.

_Uhn... – e sentou-se ao lado do loiro. – Você fez café.

_Ah, é mesmo! – e levantou rápido, a água que tinha posto na chaleira praticamente tinha evaporado, colocou mais um pouco e colocou de volta no fogo. – Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles, eu to sentindo.

Jared riu.

_Mas e ontem... Aquela pessoa.

_Nem me fale, eu fui muito idiota, não peguei o numero dele, ele não pegou o meu... Não tem como eu achá-lo em toda essa multidão que vive em Boston, e eu nem sei se ele é mesmo daqui. – sentiu-se meio desanimado. – Acho que nunca mais vou vê-lo... Sei lá, vai ser meio surreal não acha?

_Como era o nome mesmo?

_Misha. – respondeu.

_Uhn... – pareceu pensar um pouco e então abocanhou um pouco dos ovos. – Não... Não conheço ninguém com esse nome não. Foi mal.

Jensen riu dos modos do amigo, levantou-se e foi passar o café, acabou por derrubar quase tudo no fogão, quebrou um prato depois de jogar água quente em cima e bateu o pé mais uma vez na mesa.

_Poxa, eu vou trabalhar e deixar que você destrua a casa sozinho. – e levantou, colocando sua caneca na pia. – Só espero que isso não seja contagioso. – brincou.

_Culpa do Mailon. – e apontou o cachorro que tentava pegar o próprio rabo. – Começou depois que ele acabou com o meu chinelo da sorte.

_Relaxa, Jen... Essas coisas de sorte e toda essa baboseira, não existe.

_Rum... Diga isso para quem inventou isso então, porque parece que ta tudo acontecendo de errado, eu só espero que seja apenas hoje.

_Um, maré de azar não me parece uma coisa boa. – e saiu da cozinha.

Jensen foi tomar banho para tentar escrever alguma coisa, mas para sua total decepção, o chuveiro queimou.

* * *

**N/a:** Aiai, tadinho do Jen, eu estou tentando não pegar muito pesado, mas... Eu me empolgo às vezes :DD

_Review's?_


	3. Terceira Lei

**Terceira Lei:**

_A informação mais necessária é sempre a menos disponível._

_Será que eu vou parecer estranho se... Sei lá... De repente, ligasse para ele? – perguntou, mergulhando a mão na bacia de pipoca.

_Você disse que não tinha o número dele. – Jared respondeu, sem nem mesmo desgrudar os olhos da televisão.

_Sim, mas... Eu posso achar na lista, afinal, quantos Misha's podem existir aqui?

Jared deu de ombros.

_Você é quem sabe.

_Nem mesmo me escutou não é? – perguntou, encarando a face do amigo.

_Hum? – e então virou o rosto para ele. – Você falou comigo?

Jensen riu.

_Esquece. – e levantou, indo para a cozinha, era lá que tinha visto a lista de telefones pela última vez. – Hey, Jay... – chamou depois de um tempo. – Onde está a lista?

_Do que?

_A lista de telefones.

_Hmm. – e fez alguns barulhos estranhos com a boca, era assim que normalmente pensava. – Deve estar no banheiro.

Jensen esgueirou-se para a sala de novo e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_O que ela está fazendo no banheiro? – perguntou curioso.

_Ahhh... Nada! – disse e voltou os olhos para a TV.

Deu de ombros, Jared era muito complexo para ele tentar entender. Foi até o banheiro e viu a lista embaixo da pia de vidro, aberta na página de tele sexo. Jensen se limitou a balançar a cabeça, rir um pouco e então pegou o encadernado, saindo do banheiro e pensando em mil motivos para zoar Jared por causa daquilo.

Sentou-se no chão, apoiou a lista na mesinha de centro e pegou o telefone.

_Agora é só procurar pelo nome e... Caramba! – e arregalou os olhos.

_O que foi? – Jared tratou de inclinar-se para ver o porquê do amigo ter arregalados os olhos. – Cara... Isso vai ser um problema. – e riu.

_Não é engraçado, Jay. – e encarou a lista mais uma vez. – Tem tipo... Uns sessenta Misha's aqui!

_Isso é engraçado, sim. – olhou para o relógio que tinha na parede. – olhe só, se você começar agora, vai terminar em... Sei lá, umas três, quatro horas. – e riu mais um pouco. – Acho melhor começar.

A voz que atendeu do outro lado parecia cansada, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, mas Jensen desligou antes de sequer responder a saudação do homem porque uma voz feminina ao fundo, convidava o homem a voltar para a cama.

_Ahh... Não é esse. – disse, depois de desligar.

_Próximo! – Jared gritou e Jensen riu da bagunça do amigo.

O loiro digitou mais alguns números, Jared mantinha o ouvido junto ao telefone para escutar a conversa.

__Olá?_

_Oi, eu gostaria de falar com... Misha. – pediu, educado.

__É ela mesma._

_Oh... Me desculpe, foi engano. – disse.

__Hm, tudo bem. Bom dia._

_Bom dia.

Eram quase quatro horas da tarde, não tinha encontrado nenhum Misha, pelo menos não o que ele procurava.

_Chega... Eu desisto, Jay.

_Isso porque não tem mais nenhum Misha na lista. – disse sorrindo.

Jensen gemeu contrariado com a sorte que tinha.

_Não acredito nisso, Jay.

_Hey, relaxa, quando você menos esperar, vai encontrar ele de novo. – disse, levantando e levando o pote de pipoca para a cozinha antes que o amigo reclamasse.

Passou os olhos pela lista e reparou que tinha um, no fim da página, que não tinha ligado.

_Olha, Jay.. Tem mais um aqui.

_Tenta! – o moreno gritou ainda na cozinha e Jensen mais que depressa discou o numero.

Demorou uma eternidade até a voz grave e rouca soar do outro lado.

__Oi..._

_Oi, eu sou Jensen e...

__Aqui é o Misha, não estou no momento, provavelmente estou trabalhando, mas você pode deixar um recado, ou então pode me ligar mais tarde, você pode me deixar seu numero também, eu juro que retorno. Até mais, tenha um bom dia._ – e a gravação finalizou com uma risada galante, logo soando o bip.

_Então, eu sou Jensen e talvez seja você quem eu estou procurando, meu numero é 555-3745. Me liga de volta.

* * *

**N/a:** E aí? Será que esse é mesmo o Misha? Especulem até o próximo, ah... Obrigada pelos review's *O*


	4. Quarta Lei

**Quarta Lei:**

_Todo corpo mergulhado numa banheira faz tocar o telefone._

_Ele não vai me ligar de volta, Jay... Eu sei que não. – disse desanimado, tinha deixado o recado no dia anterior.

_Talvez ele ainda não tenha visto o recado e...

_Não queira me animar, Jay... Qual a chance de eu encontrar aquele cara maravilhoso de novo?

_Eu não sei... Uma em sete bilhões? – e sorriu.

_Engraçadinho. – e esticou-se no sofá. – E como vai sua terapia?

_Bem, o que eu posso dizer? O Dr. Collins, pode parecer meio maluco, mas ele realmente me entende sabe? Ele passou pela mesma coisa, então...

_Puxa, você não tinha me contado isso.

_Pois é, o assunto surgiu na sessão anterior, ele chegou lá sorrindo de uma maneira enorme, eu perguntei e ele disse que tinha encontrado uma pessoa que ele sentiu como se tivesse aquecido o coração dele... Eu perguntei quem era e ele disse que não tinha a menor chance de eu conhecer e que ele mesmo não sabia se ia encontrar essa pessoa de novo... Ele disse que foi tudo bem louco.

_Puxa... Ele parece ser azarado assim como eu, para esse tipo de coisa. – Jared acompanhou o riso do loiro.

_Hey, Jen... Imagina que louco se o cara que você conheceu fosse o Dr. Collins?!

_Que?! – e desatou a rir ainda mais. – Sem chance, Jay... Até porque, o nome dele não é Dmitri?

_É, é sim, mas ele tem um nome muito comprido e tem mais alguns e... Esquece, com certeza é besteira.

_Completamente. – e riu, achando a idéia absurda.

Jared foi trabalhar e Jensen voltou para escrever seu livro, já fazia mais de seis meses que estava tentando finalizá-lo, mas era como se toda sua imaginação e estrutura para o tal enredo, tivesse evaporado, também, com todo aquele azar que estava tendo!

_Ele tocou a mão dela com delicadeza, enquanto a levava para o meio do salão... Rodopiando em meio a tantos casais, sem... Dúvida, ela ainda era a mais bonita de todas as moças que... – e tirou os óculos. – Ahhhhh. – gritou. – Por que eu não consigo escrever nada decente?

Esticou-se e encarou a tela do computador, tinha mais dois meses para terminar o livro e era uma droga trabalhar com prazos, ele nunca conseguia, teria que ligar para Josh e pedir mais algum tempo, ele simplesmente não conseguia trabalhar sob pressão.

_Vou tomar um banho e relaxar... É... É o melhor a fazer.

Levantou dali, foi pro banheiro, tirou a roupa e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro. Sentia a água morna descer por seus músculos, aliviando seus pensamentos, fazendo sua mente viajar em imensidões inimagináveis.

_Hmmm. – e sorriu, lembrando do sorriso do homem que conheceu no parque, no cabelo preto que tinha se desarrumado no vento, nos lábios falantes e nos olhos extremamente azuis que tinham aquele brilho, um brilho que fazia Jensen querer acreditar em tudo. – Misha. – disse o nome que se repetia em sua mente como um mantra. – Meu Deus... Onde é que eu vou encontrar você?

Ouviu o telefone tocar e praguejou, nem mesmo que fosse o próprio Obama lhe ligando e dizendo que tinha uma ótima idéia para seu livro, ele não sairia do chuveiro para atender. Não mesmo!

Continuou de olhos fechados, a água lhe banhando, sorrindo ao pensar que seria uma grande reviravolta na sua vida se voltasse a encontrar o moreno.

__Hmmm, oi? Olá? _– ouviu o homem limpar a garganta e resolveu prestar atenção na secretária eletrônica. – _Eu... Eu sou o Misha... Você me ligou e disse que talvez eu fosse a pessoa que você está procurando e... Bem... Talvez você seja a pessoa que eu estou procurando... Seria muito legal conhecer você, Jensen... Hmmm... Acho que você não está em casa agora, não é? Tudo bem, quando ouvir isso, me ligue, eu vou estar esperando... Eu... Te ligo daqui a pouco para saber se você chegou ou... Bem eu não sei... Talvez eu deva esperar você me ligar não é mesmo? Quero dizer... Eu não quero parecer desesperado e também não quero deixar um recado enorme na sua secretária eletrônica porque eu não gosto quando deixam recados assim na minha então eu presumo que você também não... Então é... Me liga... Ah... É o Misha_.

_Oi? Ainda está aí? – perguntou.

Estava pelado, molhado, ensaboado, pingando no lindo tapete felpudo que Jared simplesmente amava. Assim que o homem falou o nome tratou de sair do chuveiro, escorregou no corredor, caiu um tombo enquanto passava pela cozinha e ainda estava agradecendo mentalmente por ter chegado vivo até a mesinha onde ficava o telefone quando o tirou do gancho.

__Ahh, oi_. – ele pareceu envergonhado. – _Então você é o Jensen?_

_Sim, e você é o Misha.

__É._ – e deu uma risada galante. – _Bem... Acho que nós devemos nos ver, não acha?_

_Hmmm, claro. – e sorriu gigantemente, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? – Você tem algum plano para esta noite?

__Seria ótimo jantar com você hoje, Jensen._

_Tudo bem, ah... Tem um restaurante... 'Mangiare Felice'...

__Sim, eu conheço._

_Pode ser as oito?

__Ótimo. Eu te vejo lá._ – disse. –_ Como vai estar vestido?_

_Eu vou de calça jeans e uma camisa vinho. – ouviu outro sorriso.

__Eu tenho certeza que vou saber quem é você, quando te encontrar._

Jensen sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

_Até mais tarde, Misha.

__Até._ – e desligou, ainda sorrindo.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei o que vai acontecer, mas estou nervosa pelo encontro do Jen (comofaz?), enfim, continuem acompanhando =)


	5. Quinta Lei

**Quinta Lei:**

_Se a experiência funcionou na primeira tentativa, tem algo errado. _

_Ahhh, eu não vou! – e se jogou no colchão macio da cama de Jared.

_O que? Você me fez ficar quase louco depois de falar desse cara sem parar, se você não for sozinho com as próprias pernas eu mesmo levo você. – disse o moreno o puxando para fora da cama. – Vamos, vai lá se arrumar!

Jensen esfregou as mãos nervosamente, as palmas das mãos suavam e ele nunca esteve tão à beira de um ataque cardíaco. Jared estava ao lado dele, tinha levado o amigo até a frente do restaurante, como se para se certificar que ele tinha mesmo ido.

_Jay e se ele não for o Misha?

Jared deu de ombros, completamente despreocupado.

_Você diz que ele não é a pessoa que você encontrou e vem para o carro que eu te levo pra casa.

_Você vai ficar aqui?

_Aham.

_Me esperando? – Jared teve a sensação de que a qualquer momento os olhos do loiro pulariam para fora, tanto que ele os arregalava.

_Claro. – respondeu. – Afinal, eu não posso simplesmente te deixar aqui com ele, já imaginou se esse cara é um maníaco do telefone?

Jensen quis rir, mas se limitou a angular os lábios enquanto o rubor lhe subia do pescoço para as bochechas. Suspirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração. Olhou para Jared e quis agradecer por tudo que o amigo estava fazendo, porque ele sabia que Jensen não era dado a esse tipo de loucura, Jensen apenas escrevia e lia sobre isso.

_Obrigado, Jay.

_Hey, você só está indo para um encontro, deixe os agradecimentos melosos para quando for morar com ele, aí sim vou querer agradecimento por ter te agüentado nesses últimos três anos. – e riu.

Jensen balançou a cabeça que sim, pediu que o amigo lhe desejasse sorte e entrou no restaurante, que estava particularmente vazio aquela noite. Agradeceu por isso.

Ia perguntar a Jim, um amigo seu, se algum Misha tinha chegado e pedido uma mesa, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, uma mão tocou seu ombro e ele foi obrigado a se virar.

_Jensen?

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se mentalmente se conhecia o homem de algum lugar, mas sua mente simplesmente não ajudava, aquela voz ele tinha ouvido, disso tinha certeza, mas não conseguia associá-la a nenhum nome.

_Sim. – respondeu.

_Ah, me desculpe pelos modos. – e sorriu. – Eu sou o Misha.

Queria morrer! Se enfiar embaixo de um leão marinho e morrer sufocado, ou podia simplesmente cair por ali e fingir que estava tendo uma convulsão, podia também se jogar para baixo de uma das mesas e ficar lá até ele ir embora, talvez pudesse ir ao banheiro e fugir pela janela que sabia que tinha lá. Só não queria ter que jantar com ele.

_Ah, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – e sorriu meio amarelo.

_Vamos sentar. – e indicou o caminho para o loiro. – Eu pedi uma mesa.

_Ah, claro. – disse e olhou pra janela, Jared estava do lado de fora, segurava a barriga enquanto as bochechas vermelhas demais denunciavam a crise de riso que o amigo estava tendo.

_Eu estava realmente muito ansioso para te conhecer, já... Faz algum tempo que não saio com alguém e... Bem, eu fiquei realmente muito surpreso com a sua ligação, achei que seria bom... Arriscar.

_Uhm. – e sorriu sem graça. _Será que era tarde demais para fingir a tal convulsão?_

Olhou para Misha, ele era baixo, tinha cabelos loiros, enrolados em cachinhos mal feitos, a barba por fazer e grandes olhos marrons, o pior de tudo, usava um suéter vermelho e uma calça azul escura, Jensen podia ver claramente a camisa engomada que ele usava por baixo.

Definitivamente, não era seu tipo, muito menos o Misha que pensou que encontraria.

_Vamos pedir? – ele sugeriu e Jensen acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Nunca, nunca (nunca mais mesmo) usaria a lista telefônica, era um pacto que estava fazendo consigo mesmo naquele instante, para nunca mais ter que passar por essa situação de novo.

Misha sorriu para ele e Jensen se limitou a linear os lábios, minimamente. Aquilo era Murphy acabando com qualquer chance de esperança que ele tinha de encontrar o verdadeiro Misha, quer dizer, não que esse em sua frente não seja um Misha de verdade, mas... Bem, não importa.

Jensen simplesmente esta oficialmente desistindo de encontrar Misha, porque vai ser impossível encontrá-lo.

* * *

**N/a:** Uhn, ele desistiu gente, mas também depois de tanta coisa dando errada, até eu, enfim deixem review, eu gosto *O*


	6. Sexta Lei

**Sexta Lei:**

_Você nunca vai pegar engarrafamento ou sinal fechado se saiu cedo demais  
para algum lugar__._

_Uhnnn. – gemeu, enfiando mais a cabeça no travesseiro. – Me prometa que vai me proteger de mim mesmo a próxima vez que eu quiser fazer uma loucura dessas novamente, Jay.

O moreno riu enquanto colocava a caneca de café do loiro no criado mudo.

_Sim, sim, eu prometo.

Levantou parcialmente o corpo e fez uma cara de desconfiança ao ver o café que o amigo lhe trouxera. Jared nunca fazia isso, nem mesmo quando Jensen ficava doente. Ta, talvez ele fizesse, mas só quando Jensen não conseguia levantar da cama, e naquele dia ele estava em perfeitas condições de fazer o próprio café.

_Fez café pra mim? – perguntou, tentando arrancar algo do moreno e viu que as bochechas dele ganharam um tom avermelhado. – O que você quer Jay?

_Hmm. – e baixou os olhos, entregando a caneca para ele. – Nada, nada. Por que tão desconfiado?

Jensen não respondeu, apenas resmungou antes de tomar um pouco do liquido escuro que adorava tanto. Achava que não tinha nada no mundo que gostasse mais do que café, mas então se lembrou dos olhos de Misha... E também da boca dele, céus! Misha com certeza era muito melhor do que uma caneca fumegante de café.

Suspirou e olhou para Jared, ele com certeza ia lhe pedir algo. Foi então que a voz do moreno soou, como se não quisesse pedir, mas não tivesse opção.

_Hey, Jen, faz um favor enorme para mim? – perguntou e então os olhos brilhantes e pedintes estavam lá, olhos que fariam Jensen fazer o que Jared queria sem pestanejar.

Porque aqueles eram os mesmos olhos tristes e desolados que Jensen tinha visto desaparecer aos poucos depois do fatídico acidente que tirara a vida da namorada de Jared, sua irmã, Meg.

_Claro, Jay. – respondeu, porque não era capaz de dizer não ao amigo, não quando ele usava aquele golpe baixo. – O que é?

_Preciso que vá ao consultório do Dr. Collins, eu já paguei pela consulta, mas não poderei ir, achei que talvez, seria interessante você conversar com ele... Ou sei lá.

Jensen suspirou.

_Tudo bem, eu vou lá sim, mas não vou falar com ele, vou apenas desmarcar está bem?

_Você é quem sabe. – Jared deu de ombros.

_Que horas?

_Hmm? – e olhou para ele como se não tivesse entendido.

_O horário da sua consulta.

_Ah! É as 13:30hrs, é o primeiro horário dele depois do almoço. – olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos. – Tô atrasado, cacete! – e saiu, batendo a porta, gritando 'tchau' antes de sair do apartamento que dividiam.

Jensen riu da afobação dele.

Olhou o relógio, eram 12:15. Talvez se fosse mais cedo, porque o transito com certeza estava uma loucura, poderia chegar lá em cima da hora e avisar a secretária que Jared não iria, nem mesmo tinha necessidade de falar com o tal doutor.

Levantou ainda a contra gosto, foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa pólo verde, sabia que realçava seus músculos e tinha a intenção de ficar na praça onde tinha visto Misha, talvez, em um golpe de sorte, pudesse encontrá-lo de volta.

Entrou no carro, que Jared tinha deixado para ele usar, já que o amigo tinha pegado carona com uma tal de Genevieve, que trabalhava com ele. Dirigiu com o máximo de cuidado e tentando a todo custo ir o mais devagar que conseguia, porque todos os carros de Boston pareciam ter evaporado e ele tinha a pista inteira para si.

Suspirou, frustrado quando parou em frente ao consultório e olhou o relógio.

_13:00hrs? – e gemeu de descontentamento, teria de esperar mais meia hora, porque a porta ainda estava fechada.

Saiu do carro e então pestanejou ao ver que o transito voltara a ser a loucura que sempre era. Olhou a fachada da clinica, era toda branca com uma listra azul na horizontal, cortando a parede, tinha uma placa em um gramado verde que se lia: '_Dr. Dmitri Tippens Collins – psicoterapeuta ocupacional_'.

_Bonita! – disse, ainda tão deslumbrado que nem mesmo viu a porta se abrir e um moreno com um jaleco branco sair de lá.

_Obrigado. – e só então seus olhos foram parar na figura risonha com as mãos no bolso que mais uma vez fez seu coração disparar.

_Mi-sha?!

O moreno sorriu, indo para onde ele estava.

_Eu esqueci de pegar seu número. – disse o médico envergonhado por não conseguir parar de encarar a face do loiro. Ele era tão lindo! – Vai parecer loucura, ainda mais isso vindo de um psicólogo e psiquiatra, mas... Eu fui ao cachorro-quente todos esses dias a fim de te encontrar, sempre no mesmo horário, mas você nunca estava.

Jensen sorriu, também envergonhado.

_Eu liguei para todos os Misha's existentes em Boston, mas não achei você.

_Você ligou?

_Sim, e o Jared está de prova. – disse rindo de sua própria idiotice.

_Me desculpe, eu precisei me cadastrar como Dmitri, por causa da clínica. – e apontou a placa.

_Ah, eu entendo.

Misha mordeu os lábios, encarando de um jeito que fez Jensen sentir as bochechas esquentarem a ponto de senti-las ficarem dormentes.

_Você quer entrar? – o tom rouco na voz do médico fez Jensen engolir em seco e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

Quase não podia acreditar que finalmente o tinha encontrado, não sabia se devia mesmo confiar em seus olhos, para se certificar, beliscou-se antes de seguir o moreno para dentro do consultório e constatou que sim, aquele era _O_ Misha.

* * *

**N/a:** Ahh, mas eu sou muito boazinha! '3' haha' Deixem review's meus doces _#momentoFélixoff_


	7. Sétima Lei

**Sétima Lei:**

_Você sempre acha algo no último lugar que procura._

Jensen chegou em casa sorrindo. Jogou-se no sofá sem nem mesmo ter o trabalho de tirar os sapatos, tinha certeza que se Jared visse aquilo iria achar que ele tinha sido abduzido por ETs e algum daqueles seres tinha tomado seu lugar, porque como dizia o amigo, ele tinha mania de arrumação, é claro que seu quarto bagunçado não queria dizer nada.

Não se importou, apenas continuou com cara de bobo, encarando a parede, o sorriso ainda lá, como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de arrancá-lo dali, de fato nada podia. Fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho, ficou serio por alguns segundos e então voltou a sorrir.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou-se e então riu sozinho, o eco se espalhando pela casa inteira.

Estava feliz, como nunca antes. Levantou, foi para o quarto, colocou uma roupa mais confortável, colocou os óculos e se sentou em frente ao computador, pensou em Misha antes de começar a digitar, foi como se todo aquele bloqueio que estava tendo se dissipasse, escreveu sem parar, quer dizer, quase sem parar.

Mailon a todo instante vinha lhe morder os pés ou então pular em seu colo, mordendo seus dedos e colocando as patas no teclado, o que rendia alguns xingamentos da parte de Jensen, mas então ele voltava e rir e brincava um pouco com o filhote antes de escrever mais um pouco.

Olhou no relógio e já passava das duas da madrugada, esticou-se, ouvindo alguns ossos estalarem, só mais uma página e terminaria o romance que estava tentando finalizar há seis meses.

_Jen? Ainda ta acordado?

Olhou para a porta e viu Jared encostado no batente, o cabelo espalhado e os olhos pequenos, a boca borrada de batom.

_To terminando meu livro. – e sorriu. – Obrigado, Jay.

_Hmm? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Pelo que? Eu não fiz nada. – e deu de ombros.

_Ah ta, e você não sabia que o Misha era o cara que eu tinha encontrado no parque no outro dia, assim como também não tinha combinado nada com ele sobre me pedir para desmarcar a sessão.

_Que? – ele não estava conseguindo pensar direito depois daquelas cinco doses de... Como era mesmo o nome? Deu de ombros mais uma vez, respondendo ao próprio pensamento. – Olha, eu quero deixar bem claro que não tive nada a ver com o fato dele ser o Misha, eu pensava que o nome dele era Dmitri. E eu acho isso muito estranho e esquisito.

_São palavras sinônimas, Jared. – disse rindo da careta que o amigo fez. – Ele vem almoçar aqui, hoje.

_Hoje? – e olhou o relógio. – Cara... São quase três da manhã!

Jensen riu, mandando ele levar Mailon para a casinha e ir dormir em seguida. Jared pegou o filhote e beijou o focinho dele antes de sair pela porta com ele nas mãos, bateu-se na mesinha que ficava na sala e praguejou algo sobre a má sorte de Jensen ter passado para ele.

Jensen encarou a tela do computador e voltou a digitar, finalizando logo. Sentiu o peito quase explodir de orgulho quando viu finalmente a obra, agora só faltava o desenho da capa e então estaria tudo pronto.

_Ela era tudo o que ela tinha sonhado e um pouco mais, ele era a perfeição. – riu com a frase final do livro, tinha pensado em Misha ao escrever isso e era a melhor definição dele que tinha conseguido.

Salvou o documento e mandou por e-mail para Josh revisar e então lhe mandar uma resposta de quando seria o lançamento. Esticou-se mais uma vez e tomou um banho rápido antes de deitar na cama e dormir.

_~ Três Meses Depois ~_

_Jen, você não acha isso meio estranho? Quero dizer, eu acho! – e os olhos foram parar no homem bonito que estava sentado no sofá do apartamento deles.

_O que é estranho Jay? – perguntou, seguindo o olhar do outro e sorrindo ao encontrar Misha compenetrado lendo o livro que (finalmente) tinha conseguido terminar. – Quero dizer, foi espantoso o modo como tudo aconteceu, mas... Eu consegui encontrá-lo não foi?

_Sim, mas... Bem, eu não vou dizer nada. – e levantou as mãos, mostrando que estava rendido. – Eu estou realmente muito feliz por vocês, sério.

_E eu por você. – disse vendo Genevieve arrumar a mesa para que o almoço fosse servido.

Jensen sorriu acompanhando o amigo, então viu Misha levantar e vir até eles, o óculos de grau escorregando pelo nariz, mordeu os lábios ao vê-lo empurrá-los de volta para cima e então sorrir para si. Deus! Como aquele moreno podia ser tão... Sexy?!

_Hmm, eu devo dizer que esse romance foi o melhor livro que eu já li. – ele disse ainda segurando o manuscrito nas mãos. – Eu não terminei ainda, mas é muito bom mesmo, até melhor que os de auto-ajuda e bibliografias que eu costumo ler. – e então olhou para Jared. –Você devia ler, Jared. Vai te fazer ver coisas e se identificar com o personagem principal. – disse. – Acho que vou recomendá-lo para todos os meus pacientes. – viu Jensen sorrir.

_Não precisa fazer isso, Mi.

_Mas, eu estou mesmo falando sério. – e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. – Você tem um dom incrível para a escrita, Jen.

Jensen sorriu para ele, as bochechas vermelhas enquanto se sentia flutuar. Misha era tudo o que ele queria, simplesmente tudo com que tinha sonhado, ele era perfeito.

_Hmm, ta... Eu... Eu vou deixar... Vocês... Hã. – e foi em direção a namorada. – Não tenho propensão a ser vela. – disse a ela quando ela lhe olhou com os grandes olhos amarronzados, ele simplesmente adorava aqueles olhos. Ela apenas sorriu, beijando de leve seus lábios.

_E então? Qual vai ser seu próximo livro? – perguntou, interessado, passando as mãos pelo quadril do loiro.

_Estou pensando em fazer um em que um homem muito legal e bom, acaba se apaixonando loucamente por um outro homem que não conhece e só sabe o nome.

_Isso me parece meio familiar. – e sorriu.

_Você acha? – e sorriu também, logo colando os lábios nos do namorado.

Ainda era tudo muito recente, mas Jensen sabia no fundo do seu coração, aquilo duraria para sempre, Misha também sentia do mesmo jeito. Foi tudo por causa de um olhar, tudo por causa de um sopro do vento, foi o que precisou para juntar duas vida para sempre.

* * *

**N/a:** Acaboooou! Poisé ç.ç Poxa, eu gostava de escrever essas desgraças com o Jen, vou sentir saudade. Obrigada a todos que deixaram review, me dando apoio para chegar até aqui, você são demais! =**


End file.
